


Be My Superman

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Derek plays Superman, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Stiles Stilinski, although unwillingly at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek gets cast as Superman. Stiles loves it, until he doesn't





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic in the Teen Wolf fandom and my first time writing something in over a year. I've been reading Sterek for a while but haven't dared to write anything until now. This is for my friend Rachel, who has been wanting a fic of Derek playing Superman for a while. I finally decided to give it a shot and this is what happened. Rachel, hopefully you like it and it was close to what you wanted. Obviously, I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters. Any errors are my own.

Derek and Stiles were walking around downtown Vancouver, having just came from a meeting with a local werewolf that had some information they needed. They were planning to email the information to Lydia before spending the next couple of days enjoying the sites since Stiles had never been to Vancouver before and convinced Derek to stay a couple days longer. They were just leaving a bookstore and trying to figure out where to eat when a man stopped them outside the shop. He looked familiar to Stiles, but at the moment he couldn’t place where. 

The man nods at Stiles and then focuses his attention on Derek, “You don’t by any chance act do you?”

Slightly confused, Derek glances at Stiles who’s eyes have widened slightly, before answering, “No.”

Not thrown by Derek’s short reply the man continues, “I have a few shows that I am working on and I think you would be great for one of the roles we are casting. Could I convince you to come in and at least audition?”

Derek looks hesitant and is about to decline before Stiles chimes in low enough to where only Derek can hear him, “Dude! That’s Greg Berlanti. He’s the creator of the CW DC super hero shows. You have to go!”

Hearing Stiles excitement, and figuring nothing will even come of it, he reluctantly agrees. 

**2 months later**  
Stiles thought Derek being Superman would be awesome, and it is. Hello, the costume itself is glorious. Especially what it does to Derek’s ass. Not that he would ever admit that to Derek. No matter how friendly they were now he probably wasn't past throwing Stiles into a wall. What hadn’t occurred to Stiles at the time was what would come with it, mainly the fans. The episodes hadn’t even aired yet but with all the talk and promotion people were already coming up to Derek asking for pictures and autographs, and sometimes hitting on him. At first it made Stiles laugh because of the pinched look Derek would get before he plastered on a smile. Now? Now he’s not sure. Every time someone gets too close, smiles a flirtatious smile, or dares put their hands on Derek, Stiles has to fight the urge to drag him away. Sure, some of it might be Stiles being protective. But another part knows it’s something else. Jealously. He knows it’s irrational. They’re not dating. Hell, Derek doesn’t even see him that that. At first it was okay because Stiles knew Derek hated the attention so he would do his best to make some excuse and pull him away while receiving a grateful smile from Derek. Now though, now Derek doesn’t even have to force the smile, it comes easily. And that is what makes it so hard. Because Derek doesn’t even look to Stiles for a way out anymore. He barely notices Stiles is still there at all.

Derek had had some free time and him and Stiles were on their way to see a movie when Derek was spotted. At first it was just one person but eventually the group grew larger. Being pushed out once again, something is Stiles snaps. He just has to walk away. _Derek won’t even notice_ he thinks _too busy with his adoring fans_. Except he does notice. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts, Stiles doesn’t realize someone’s been calling his name until a hand on his shoulder stills him. He doesn’t need to turn around. There’s only one person it could be. 

“Stiles?” Derek asks, looking a mix between worried and confused, or least Stiles assumes he does since he hasn’t brought himself to turn to look at Derek yet, “what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is someone back in Beacon Hills?”

Stiles sighs at that. Of course Derek would assume that something was wrong, “Nothing’s wrong Derek,” Derek’s brow furrows at the obvious lie. As if sensing this Stiles, continues, “no one’s hurt. I needed to get away from there and didn’t think you’d notice.”

“Of course I…”

“Speaking of,” Stiles cuts in, “don’t you need to get back to your _fans_?”

By the way Derek stills behind him Stiles guesses he can sense the sudden hurt and anger that must be rolling off Stiles.

“Stiles, will you just turn around and look at me and tell me what the hell is going on?”

Stiles almost doesn’t but finally relents, turning to face Derek. Might as well suck it up and get this over with, “Look, I’m proud of you. I am. And I know I’m the one who wanted you to go to the audition. I’m just worried, I guess.”

“Worried?” Derek questions, “about what?”

Stiles rubs the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed by what he’s about to admit, “Your episodes haven’t even aired and you already have people cornering you for autographs. What happens after when you become more famous? I wanted you to be Superman, hell any super hero, because I thought you’d look hot in the outfit.” Derek smirks but Stiles doesn’t seem to notice and carries on, “I wasn’t prepared to lose you to the Hollywood life, Derek. Not that you’re mine to lose or anything. That would mean…”

“I am though.”

“I didn’t…” Stiles pauses, realizing what Derek just said, “wait, what?”

“I am yours. At least I want to be,” Derek smiles shyly, “Stiles the only reason I even agreed to audition was because I knew how excited you’d be if I got a part. It’s too late to do anything about that now but I can promise you no matter what happens you’re not going to lose me.”

Stiles stares at Derek, for once rendered speechless. He gathers his thoughts but still only manages a barely audible, “You like me?”

“I love you, you idiot,” Derek doesn’t give him a chance to respond. Instead pulls him in and kisses him like he’s wanted to for years.

“Wow,” Stiles breathe,s “I love you too, you know.”

Derek laughs, shaking his head, “I gathered as much. You know, with the whole storming off in a fit of jealousy thing.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, choosing not to acknowledge the comment and glances behind Derek. Wide eyed but fighting a smile, he looks back at Derek, “Your fans are going to be so disappointed.”

“Too bad,” Derek doesn’t even bother turning around, too focused on the man in front of him, “so, still worried?”

“Nah,” Stiles grins, taking Derek’s hand and walking down the street towards the apartment they rented when Derek got the part, “they can have their Superman, what I have is better.”

A little later on when they’re curled up in bed together Stiles looks up at Derek, a glint in his eyes, “Do you think you could sneak out the Superman costume? I’d like to inspect it up close. With you in it of course.”

“ _Stiles!_ ” Derek groans. He secretly likes the idea but he’s not going to let Stiles know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
